


Spontaneous Seduction

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Thanks, J, for your suggestions. Written as a birthday gift forlilyseyeswho asked for 'Severus/Harry, trying out a new kink.' I've interpreted that a little loosely, I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 21
Kudos: 163





	Spontaneous Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> Thanks, J, for your suggestions. Written as a birthday gift for **lilyseyes** who asked for 'Severus/Harry, trying out a new kink.' I've interpreted that a little loosely, I hope you enjoy it!

Being a Gryffindor, Harry liked to try new things in the bedroom.

And being a Slytherin, Severus was more than happy to take advantage of Harry's inspired, if occasionally reckless, suggestions. 

They'd heartily approved of restraints, discovered an aversion to true pain, and had mixed feelings about fisting, with Severus arguing in favour of the practice though they agreed it was best saved for special occasions. 

Harry wanted to try something a bit more subtle this time, something more _Slytherin_.

Nude beneath his robes, Harry was breathless with anticipation—and getting harder by the second—as he made his way to Severus's shop just before closing time.

He easily imagined Severus flipping the sign to "Closed" and taking Harry over the shop counter before he'd even counted the till.

He pulled the door open, the bell jingling lightly, and heard a cacophony of voices.

A queue of nearly a dozen frazzled-looking witches and wizards stood waiting to be served. 

The woman in back held a small child with droopy red eyes and a sheen of sweat across his forehead.

"Dragon pox," he and the woman said at the same time.

Harry caught Severus's eye, frowned in sympathy, and went home to put a stasis charm on Severus's supper.

xXx

Harry's next attempt at spontaneous seduction was less complicated. He left work early, though only after he put on the green lace knickers that drove Severus wild. They'd been Reparo'd so many times, Harry was sure there was more magic than fabric holding them together. 

He could already imagine his back against the door, legs around Severus's waist, the heels of his boots urging Severus deeper....

"Hermione?" Harry blinked. "Ron?"

His best friends stood at his front door, clinging to each other and grinning ear to ear.

They shared a look and Hermione nodded encouragingly.

"We've got some news," Ron said, beaming.

Harry couldn't help but smile back as he let them in, his plans for the evening on the back burner as he pulled out several bottles of ale and one of mineral water for the mother-to-be.

xXx

Gathering the necessary files from his desk, Harry began the trek from his office to the Department of Mysteries, idly wondering if he had time for a cup of tea. It was a struggle to stay awake during these interdepartmental meetings under the best of circumstances.

"Wha—?" Harry yelped as he was yanked into a dark cupboard and pressed against the wall. 

"Severus," he whispered, the scent of his lover identifying him immediately even in the dark. "What are you doing?"

"Surprising you," Severus murmured back, his lips just brushing Harry's neck before Harry felt hands parting his robes, unbuckling his belt, freeing his cock.

"Fuck," he said, gasping as Severus wasted no time taking him into his mouth, Harry's cock fully hard so fast he felt dizzy. 

"Not this time," Severus replied, though the promise in his voice was clear. He gripped Harry's arse with both hands, pulling him forward.

Harry's hands went to Severus's head, his fingers sliding through the long strands of Severus's hair, his hips thrusting of their own accord, pushing the head of his cock to Severus's throat.

"Oh, God," Harry said with a groan as he lost control and fucked Severus's mouth with abandon, chasing his orgasm until he finally exploded, head falling back against the wall with a thump and only Severus's hands on him kept him from collapsing to the floor.

"You've got five minutes to make yourself presentable, Potter," Severus said once he had tucked Harry back into his pants. A filthy, come-flavoured kiss followed and then Severus slipped out the door leaving Harry to pull himself together.

"Fuck." Harry looked at his watch and hurried toward the lift, slightly dazed but pleased that his plan had finally worked.


End file.
